1. Field of the Invention
The present invention handles information that can be reproduced in response to an instruction.
The present invention relates to technology for reconstructing information displayed on a display screen, for example, a locus (e.g., a set of points forming a character or a stroke of a character), an image, and so on.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional technology, upon reproduction of locus information, it is reproduced at the same speed as upon drawing of the locus.
There is also conventional technology that reproduces information in a designated selection order or in the order of inputting.
The conventional locus reproduction technology, however, was adapted only to erase the locus information to be reproduced, from the display screen and perform reproduction according to the locus information at that position. Therefore, in order to watch information displayed under the locus, the locus information must be moved or deleted.
In the conventional information reproducing technology the operation to one reproduction instruction means was limited to either only reproduction of information in the selection order or only reproduction of information in the input order.
The present invention realizes technology such that in reproduction of locus information, image information displayed under the locus is allowed to be checked (hereinafter, the more familiarword xe2x80x9cstrokexe2x80x9d will be used at times a s a synonym of xe2x80x9clocusxe2x80x9d).
The present invention realizes technology such that upon reproduction of locus information, reproduction of a locus can be checked while the user also visually checks an image hidden under the locus, whereby the relation of the locus to the image over which the locus is drawn, can be captured more accurately.
The present invention also realizes technology such that upon reproduction of information pieces, the order of reproduction is switched according to which of those information pieces to be reproduced have (and which have not) been selected, thereby permitting reproduction suitable for circumstances varying with time.